


I'll always stay by your side

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of suicide attempt, Victors tragic past, mentions of phyical abuse, please yell at me if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Victor opens up to Yuuri about his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh huh.. i shouldn't write when i feel anixous and miserable. Because this is how it turns out but I just needed to let it out.

The silver haired man layed in bed, his fiance cuddled up against him, asleep safe and sound. He stared at his phone watch, looking how the minutes passed by. He always hated this time of the year. He hated this day that was about to come. As it passed midnight, he felt this crazy and intense pain in his chest. The tears in his eyes welling up. "Momma, I miss you.." he whispered under tears. Before he could stop it, he sobbed and started to shake. 

Damn, he would wake Yuuri up this way. He needed to escape. But it was too late. "Vitya?" Yuuri's voice was hoarse from sleep, but extreme worry and concern swung in his tone. "Oh god, Vitya.. whats's wrong?" Yuuri sounded wide awake now and looked horrifed at his sobbing lover. Victor wasn't able to answer, just countined crying. Yuuri was totally confused. He had Victor never see in this way before. He wrapped his arms around his fiance and shushed him. "Ssh, calm down, Vitya." he murmubled comforting in Victors hair, which smelled after Victors shampoo. "It's the.. it's the 10th death anniversay of my Mom.." Victor somehow managed to chocke out in the silence. 

"Oh Vitya. I'm so sorry.." Yuuri spoke. Seeing Victor so vulnerable hurt him deeply. After Victor calmed down and dried his tears, he took a few deep breathes. "So.. you opened to me. I'll opended up to you now, and tell you about my past. it's an hard topic for me, so comfort me if I need it, please Yuuri?.." so much hurt was in Victors voice, Yuuri felt his heart clench painfully. "Of course, i will.." gently the raven haired caressed Victors cheeks, voice soft. 

Victor nodded. "My Mom and I always had a deep connection. I've loved her like I've never loved anyone else, except from you. She was also the person who took me ice skating when I was 4 years old. She was my hero. I can still feel her wamth and can see her smile." Victor took another deep breathe before counting, suddenly his voice got hateful and bitter and hard. Yuuri flinched at this tone in his usual soft voice "but my Dad was the biggest asshole. Wait no, I refuse to call him Dad. Only my producer. He beat up my Mother everyday.. I had to see it. She always protected me from him. 

When I was 8, I got under Yakovs training and he was the true father figure for me. He was a long friend from my Momma, which is why I trusted him. I can't count the times, I cried into his shoulder cause I had to see once again how my producer, absubed my mother again. When I won my first medal, she was so proud of me. I was only 10, but I managed to get silver at the junior worlds. Yakov offered me to move in with him, but I refused first cause I didn't want to let my mother alone. Then even she said I should do it and that she will do everything to protect me from the monster. 

So I did it and lived with Yakov. When I was 13, she finally divcored him and managed to fill in a report to the police. I was so happy. But of course it wouldn't last.. she got diagnosed with cancer.. my whole world was shattered once again." he saw Yuuri crying by now and realized he cried too, again. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and coutined to speak "the doctors said she didn't have a big chance to recover. My distraction was skating so I took my whole energy in it and got better and better. I landed my first quad flip with 15 and won the junior worlds with 16 with the highest score in history before you and Yurio both broke my records " he chuckled sightly now "however.. when she passed, it was the worst day of my life. 

I was in deep grief and pain. I even..tried to kill myself 2 weeks after her passing but Yakov found me before I could swallow the pills and scoled me and lectured me for 2 hours. by the way, Makkachin is from her. She brought him for me 5 weeks before her passing with the words: "so you'll always have a friend even when I'm not here anymore."" Victor sobbed loudly again. "S-she would have l-loved you, Yuuri. Oh, how much I wish you could have had met her..." 

Yuuri cried too and replied "I'm sure I would have loved her, too. I mean she raised the world greatest man and the love of my life..Yitya, can.. can i come with you when you plan to visit her grave?" Victor look stunned at him, under his tears. "Yes.. I would love to. wait, I still have a photo of her and me together. It's the last one we took together.." he pulled his wallet out and turned the light on. "here.." he showed Yuuri a image of a beautiful woman, with bright blue eyes and long silver hair. 

Next to her was a young Victor. "Victor.. she is beautiful.. and you look like her.." Yuuri wasn't able to stop his tears. Victor nooded. "Yeah.." the both man cried together in silence till Yuuri broke it. "You have me now. And my family. You're pratically a second son for my parents. And Mari loves you, too. And we all are gonna be there for you. Forever.." Victor sniffed and looked Yuuri in the eyes. "Promise me something, Yuuri." "Anything.." Yuuris voice was barley a whisper. "Please, never leave me." "Never. I'll always stay by your side. Forever.." he placed a soft kiss on Victors lips. He never meant something so serious and honest. Victor returned the kiss. 

Even though it still hurt, he was happy with his life now. And was sure, his mother would be, too.


End file.
